The work this year involves two main projects. First, we used patients' methylation and gene expression data to develop panels of biomarkers that are predictive of prostate cancer recurrence risk. The proposed panel has better performance than the commonly used clinical biomarkers, such as PSA and Gleason score. Second, in collaboration with Dr. Stephanie London, we developed a panel of methylation biomarkers that are highly correlated to mother's smoking status during pregnancy. This panel of biomarkers is used to calculate a smoking score, which is showed to be more predictive of birth weight than the self-reported smoking status.